eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LiviaTheEmperess
Hi! OK, so it is just DARP that my PC hates, which is weird XD ~Kibeth~ http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/kibethsandbox/images/6/63/BecauseImFabulous.gif 16:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :It's really annoying -_- Anyway, anything you want me to do? And I just realized like five minutes ago that my signature had a goddamn link in it and I was feeling Elvish so I just changed it to a Sindarin quote. The translation, which you will probably never need, is 'Powers of Arda, hold back this darkness.' and I kinda stole it from my new favourite LotR fanfiction All That Remains :P Ok I'm going to stop talking now XD Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 19:14, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, sorry for mass-owling you, but DARP's working again! Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 19:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Houses & Other Stuff Ok, so: #Where is Ivan Vorobyov from? Just so that I don't create another house with a founder from the same country. #Are we allowed to make chars yet? #And Lilly wants to know what she can do to help. Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 21:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Aw, thank you :3 I've * Completed Categories * Created Madame Whitaker's Wands :) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 20:44, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Can you read User blog:LillyDaNinja/Where Do We Go From Here? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 14:55, March 2, 2014 (UTC) OK, so basically: *In their first month on the wiki, a user can only have three characters. *I'm making the Polish Minister of Magic and Lilly's making the Latvian Minister of Magic, since we figured you would want the Russian Minister/President of Magic :P *Characters can't have the same name/history as characters belonging to that user on other wikis. Models/personalities are fine being the same, though. Thoughts? And hurry up, the task starts in 5 minutes XD Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 19:56, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and: I was thinking about house colours/mascots today and I have a strange feeling that Mielkutė students will have violet and lime green as their colours XD Plus Jack is back on DARP and I'm angry at him. Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 18:14, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Aces Lilly linked me the blog this morning, and somehow talked me to into making one. I'm ecstatic, but I don't really understand. Can someone come on chat so we can talk about it? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 20:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : Kibeth showed me the Alice story, so now I mostly get it. Before, I just made up a character and backstory and started writing. I didn't know about the relation. Can we please PM as soon as possible? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 21:20, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not liking the surname I chose anymore, Cazan (I first chose it because it means "Cauldron" in Romanian, but now eh), and I feel so bad about how I went ahead when I didn't know, so can you chose a new surname? Te rog? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 22:07, March 7, 2014 (UTC) The Hunger Games Thing You've all got your Hunger Games models: Jacqueline Emerson, Isabelle Fuhrman, Alexander Ludwig, Willow Shields. At that's great, really. But there isn't really much anyone left for me to use. So does it matter if my char's is HG or not? I've got a little poll on my userpage so you can say your opinion anonymously if you want. Owling is also good. Thank you. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 05:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) : Wait, Willow has a real life twin, right? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 06:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ''Gemenii'' Since we keep not being on chat at the same time, can you just write all the ideas you've had, and owl it to me? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 19:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Question Is the sorting forum up to use? And if I want to create twins should I use the same forum or create two seperate forums? Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 12:42, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Meet Paskal Hi! So, I started looking around on this wiki and got really interested so I was wondering if I could make a character? I'm not so sure about sorting but here's his page in my sandbox wiki, so can you just tell me if I can go ahead and make him? I think he's either a Kask or Vorobyov, but that's just my opinion. I'm okay with either, so if you want to place him in the house with less students that's fine. :))) LittleRedCrazyHood 05:55, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorting Oh, thanks! Need help setting up the sorting? Just give me the questions you want there to be and I can set it up for you. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 00:27, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Where are you? Jojo's on, and now we need you on chat, Cестра. :P Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 21:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi! This is sort of late, I know but I can't continue without asking. I made a character here because Lillybean asked, and I said yes. Now, with your permission I'd really like to make some boys, this one and this one. Please let me know if it is okay to make more characters. Thanks in advance! Belle Linda Chat? :) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 23:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Metamorphmagus Permission to make one? Also, thought you might want a look at the Kassenburg siblings, not sure what year to put them in yet, really. Somewhere in the third to sixth area, I think. Tell me what you think about them, if you have the time? LittleRedCrazyHood 15:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Name Begins With' Categories I was wondering if I should maybe make 'name begins with' categories for Cyrillic? Because right now, we only have the Latin, and there are some names like 'Yelizaveta' and 'Yuliya' which could really have different spellings in Latin, but only one in Cyrillic, and it confuses everyone. So should I make the categories? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 19:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Sure! Ok, done the Cyrillic categories, and when you think about it, Aleksandriya is basically Alexandria, ja? So I would say simply Aleks. For the Cyrillic, Tchaikovskaya is Чайковская, Alekseyevich is Алексеевич, and Viktorovna is Викторовна. Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 19:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Also, can you post here? We're having an Aces & Allies RP. Oh, and Emelia and Cristi are an item :P Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 20:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Names I was just looking over an old version of a family tree I made at the very beginning for Ileana. I don't really care about the names from that version (most were chosen rather randomly), but if you don't have another name that you prefer, can their dad's name be Nicușor? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 00:48, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : Also, do you think we should make a rp page for the Radus' house? My mind keeps changing, but right in this moment as I write this, I'm thinking that a few rented rooms is the way to go, but I'm always changing my mind about that. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 02:11, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Beautiful charries Hello. Thank you for the invitation. :D Exotic Chars can you tell me the rule on limits? I have a few characters I would like that fit in multiple subcategories. Fae, Vampire, and Werewolf mostly. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 23:03, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Two of the same as in two Vampires or Werewolves, ect. like that? Of the five exotics can I have more than one of my characters be Fae? Maybe Half or part? (Mother and Father, Sisters, Brothers?) Thanks for the help. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Fem!France, Fem!Prussia and Fem!Spain Lime and I decided to call them the Hexteria Girls, 'cause Hexteria sounds like Hetalia kinda, ja? Also, we thought they could all be quarter-veela on their mothers' sides? Their three grandmothers having been from the same group of Veela in Serbia. They also have a home: Hexteria House. Thoughts? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 21:15, April 14, 2014 (UTC) One charrie down, one more to go. :P LittleRedCrazyHood 13:12, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Radus I've been looking at places. I'm thinking they should've been born in a big city, and lived in a lot of cities with their mum, they lived in a smaller place with their grandparents (I have my eye on Mălâncrav, but that's just a maybe). What do you think? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 16:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Little Sister Lena I made Lisa's little sister Lena. Please, please let me know if there in anything you think that I should add, delete or that you want me to change. Please. Belle Linda 06:24, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Little Sister Lena I made Lisa's little sister Lena. Please, please let me know if there is anything you think that I should add, delete or that you want me to change. Please. Belle Linda 06:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I am so glad you like her! Are you sure you are okay with her having a condition? I was really worried about the addiction thing but I thought it would be a good reason for Lisa to be worried about her. Belle Linda 14:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Homework from Az :3 Okay, so Lime and I decided that Az is going to set this for the fourth years, even though it has no relation whatsoever to languages XD Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 09:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Come back! RE: Idea I'm not sure if you saw my reply on DARP chat last night? So, I like the idea :3 And I'm assuming that you mean related through Yulianna's mum, ja? If so, I think it would be best if it was Véfreyja's dad. Thoughts? Also, I was thinking about the Zverev(a)s, and with the addition of Feliks, should we make them a house? With like Viacheslav as a bubble char? Since I'm assuming that now Zino's secret's out, Feliks'll be living with them, ja? And I also now really want a younger-than-student-age char here so that I can join in the fun and I'm thinking a younger sibling for Maia but idk. Also when I was in Rouen I sort of subconciously made up a dark witch based on Celaena Sardothien from Throne of Glass/Crown of Midnight and I wrote her history from her pov and everything O.O I'm going to stop talking now. Da svidaniya~ Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 08:46, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Casă (it's in great how Spanish the Romanian language is?) Do you think any of these picture are any good for the Radus' house? I've been trying, but it's so hard (near impossible) to find something that's small and shabby, but not overly tiny and rundown. -R.A.B. 04:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Summons LillyDaNinja summons you to DARP chat. House What do you think of this one? -R.A.B. 03:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Please Respond Mione, please owl me back. I've really been looking, and it's hard to find houses that aren't either really nice houses on architecture websites or really falling apart houses in news articles about how badly some city is doing. I'm looking, I'm not asking you to, but I'd really appreciate it if you bothered to respond. -R.A.B. 18:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Would it be alright? If I made a Dark Wizard? He would technically be a Metamorph like his biological daughter Lucia D'Ambrosio, but I am willing to say that is just one of all of the millions, and millions of lies he tells to keep his true identity a secret. Belle Linda 08:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) DARP Meet Benedikt Meet Benedikt. He's the Eyes of EESM. The ghost none of the professors know about, so if the students need a favor, he's the one to go to. Nicknamed Rumpelstiltskin, because once you make a deal with him, there's no backing out. He has tons of favors to cash in by now. LittleRedCrazyHood 22:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Model Also, I think I want him as model just so I can use this gif. -R.A.B. 04:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Notice EESM's new term starts on Wednesday. IC, the train is on the weekend of August 28th and 29th and classes start on Monday, August 30th. OOC, the train is open now and the school aspects of term start on Wednesday, July 30th. Please remember to age characters up a year, unless you're OOC holding them back a year. We look forward to the next school year and hope you share our enthusiasm. -Rabbitty, the Calendar Keeper (owl me your questions and concerns) Meet Maisie "Two scientists walk into a restaurant. The first says, 'I'll have H2O.' the second says, 'I'll have H2O too!' The second one died. No? No? Oh well, then. How about this one? Helium walks into a bar. The bartender says, 'I'm sorry but we don't serve noble gases.' Helium doesn't react. Okay, okay! Fine, I get it. You must be an Ace, then. It's always so hard to explain jokes to kleptomaniacs. They always take things literally." Maisie Robinson. Better known as that dorky girl who laughs at her own jokes. Feel free to have the Hexteria Girls bully her; she'll be in third year. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Kingsguardish Sunds good. And with all the fighting going to at EESM all the time, maybe having it have secondary duty of protecting the other teachers and breaking up fights could be practical? -R.A.B. 14:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorting How does EESM sort? Do the teachers decide, because on what the person most seams like? Or is it like Hogwarts where magic looks into your heart and sole and says what you are? I need to need, it's kind of important. -R.A.B. 04:26, October 20, 2014 (UTC)